


Создатель иллюзий

by Nechist



Category: Noblesse, Мастер снов
Genre: M/M, сцена убийства
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 14:11:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9824030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nechist/pseuds/Nechist
Summary: Хан — напарник наемного убийцы





	

**Author's Note:**

> использован момент из книги "Мастер сновидений"

Хан глубоко вздыхает, заставляя себя оставаться на месте. Он точно знает, что Такео не понравится, если он будет действовать не по плану. А что с ним может сделать наемный убийца, с котором Шинву свели превратности судьбы и думать не хочется.

— Веди себя естественнее, — советует ему голос из микрофона, вставленного в крошечную каффу в ухе. Шинву фыркает. Тао легко говорить. Это не он стоит тут на всеобщем обозрении в смущающих шмотках, с голой спиной, поджидая их клиента. Он не знает, где сейчас Такео, смотрит ли он на него в прицел, может ли застрелить. Это нервирует сильнее всего. 

— Тебе легко говорить, — произносит Хан почти беззвучно, зная, что его услышат - передающая способность у игрушки Тао что надо. — Ты не стоишь тут...

— Ты сам вызвался, — напоминает ему Тао.

Хан может сказать, что у него просто не было выбора, что он не мог сказать Такео нет, никто из них не мог, но он предпочитает молчать.  
Двери в большой зал для приемов снова открываются и Хан подбирается. Это он, их клиент. Кранц. 

Шинву коротким движением снимает клипсу и отправляет её обломки в салат тут же на столе. Кто-то будет мучиться несварением желудка.

А ему придется действовать самому. Больше не будет никаких подсказок. Кранц слишком осторожен, что бы подобраться к нему с нахрапа. Такео несколько месяцев готовил этот план, и Хан будет первым, кому он выпустит мозги, если все провалится.  
Боится ли Шинву? Как можно не бояться боевика, который играючи способен отправить на тот свет нескольких армейских спецов?  
Так они собственно и познакомились.

За Ханом устроили настоящую охоту, потому что он оказался случайным свидетелем сделки между представителями армейского командования и бандитами из группировки, устроившей взрыв в оживленном квартале.  
Его бы убили, но появился Такео и смешал им карты. Хан пытался сбежать и от него, но направленное в лицо дуло быстро убедило его быть послушным мальчиком. 

Такео привез его на съемную квартиру и предложил очень простую сделку. Он не убивает Шинву, а тот на него работает.  
Ну как тут можно было сказать нет?

Так Хан стал сотрудничать с Такео и его командой. Сперва его не выпускали из квартиры, но постепенно Такео стал доверять ему чуть больше. Выпускать на улицу, позволять пользоваться телефоном и интернетом, выбираться в магазин за покупками.  
Так незаметно пролетело около трех лет. Хан может позволить себе многое. Например, включить музыку на кухне, наплевав на вопли Джейка и обещания выпустить ему кишки, но когда Такео берет его на дело, он по-прежнему нервничает.

Хан движется вперед, позволяя Кранцу заметить себя. Никакой навязчивости, иначе тот точно заподозрит неладное. Кранц подходит сам. Хан прекрасно помнит наставления Тао, и позволяет себе оттолкнуть чужую руку, даже слегка посопротивляться, прежде чем сдаться на милость, мать его, победителя. Он старается не слишком перебарщивать. Кранц отставной вояка, так что Хан рискует получить кулаком в лицо и тогда вся маскировка полетит к чертям. Потому что он ненавидит, когда его бьют.

Ему противны прикосновения Кранца, но приходится терпеть. Остается, надеется, что для того, что бы поиметь его, их цель действительно выберет балкон, а не потащит его куда-нибудь в кладовку. Потому что тогда...  
Кранц оказывается предсказуем. Хану остается только выдохнуть, когда его тащат в сторону распахнутых дверей. Кранц толкает его на небольшую скамейку и те несколько мгновений, которые требуются Такео, что бы нажать на курок и сделать дырку в его черепе кажутся Хану вечностью.

А потом в лицо ему плещет чужой кровью и ошметками мозгов, когда голова Кранца взрывается, как перезрелая дыня, и это лучшее, что Хан ощущал в своей жизни.

— Я его ненавижу, — шепчет он, когда М-21 и Джейк, переодетые в форму охранников тащат его к дверям. — Как же я его ненавижу.

Такео приезжает часа через два. Ему надо позаботиться о том, что бы они не оставили следов, что бы их не нашли. Все это время Хан сидит в своей комнате, забившись в самый дальний угол, и никого к себе не подпускает.  
Тао, М-21 и даже Джейку хватает его резкого: «Я никого не хочу видеть!», но Такео не они. Его не получается выставить вон. Он берет Хана за шкирку и тащит в ванну. Шинву пытается сопротивляться, кричит на него, бьет кулаками по груди, пока его вытряхивают из вещей, а потом только стоит и моргает, под струей ледяной воды, от которой перехватывает дыхание.

— Остыл? — спрашивает Такео и делает воду теплее.

— Я тебя ненавижу, — в который раз за день говорит Хан, откидываясь лопатками на стену. — Почему ты так долго не стрелял? Почему ты позволил ему меня трогать?

— Прости, — говорит Такео, и это сбивает Шинву всякие ориентиры. Если бы он услышал в ответ: «прошло всего ничего» или «это была твоя работа», он бы снова взорвался, но это короткое «прости» меняет все. Его трясет от пережитого, и Такео раздевается и забирается к нему под струи, прижимает к себе.

Его прикосновения куда более привычные, желанные. Хану хочется скулить от удовольствия, когда его бережно растягивают — хотя он уже давно не нуждается в тщательной подготовке, а потом берут.  
Только Такео может сделать с ним подобное. Только Такео он может это простить.

Тот плавит его своими прикосновениями. Двигается в нем, заставляя поверить в то, что все, что было до этого, не имеет никакого значения. И Хан кричит под ним, упираясь локтями в прохладный кафель, прогибается, что бы принять глубже.  
Кончают они одновременно. Хану хватает всего нескольких прикосновений. Он сжимает Такео в себе и чувствует, как тот выплескивается.   
Тот наклоняется, утыкаясь ему в затылок, и так они стоят некоторое время, приходя в себя.   
Такео отстраняется и Хан поворачивается к нему, хочет сказать какую-то глупость, но слова застревают в горле, потому что в лицо ему смотрит дуло пистолета.

— Прости, — говорит ему Такео и нажимает на курок.

— Хан! — кто-то трясет его за плечо. Шинву с трудом приходит в себя, не понимая, на каком он свете и что происходит. — Хан!

Постепенно окружающее пространство проясняется, и он видит испуганное лицо Юны, склонившейся над ним.

— Юна? — голос слушается плохо, словно Хан долго, очень долго кричал.

Услышав свое имя из его уст, она начинает плакать от облегчения, словно боялась, что он не вспомнит её. Она одета в подобие медицинской формы, и, поднеся ладонь к лицу, Шинву видит, что и сам одет в такую же.

— Очнулся? — голос знаком ему, но Хан все еще не может поверить, когда живой и здоровый Кранц склоняется над ним. Он хочет кричать, но голос просто отнимается. Он пытается отбиваться, когда Кранц начинает ощупывать его и это заставляет того нахмуриться. — Принесите успокоительное. Похоже, ему успели промыть мозги.

Юна снова плачет, но почему-то не пытается их остановить, когда игла шприца-пистолета для инъекций прокалывает кожу.  
Хан запрокидывается и удивленно распахивает глаза. Всего в шаге от того места, где он лежит, прутья решетки и там за ними возле противоположной стены сидит Такео.  
Он одет в больничную форму, его длинные волосы распущены и видно, то за ними давно не ухаживали. Он вскидывает свои светлые глаза и долго смотрит на Хана.   
Это последнее, что видит Шинву, прежде чем потерять сознание.

В следующий раз, когда он приходит в себя, то лежит в какой-то комнате, очень напоминающей палату.  
Дверь скрипит и Шинву приподнимается на локте, рассматривая вошедшего.

— Надеюсь я не вызываю у тебя негативных эмоций? — спрашивает его Франк.

— Разве что я скажу, что ты тот еще интриган, — Хан откидывается на подушку. — Что произошло?

— Ты попался на «крючок», — говорит ему Франкенштейн.

— На крючок? — Это заявление ничего не объясняет, но от него веет определенным беспокойством, да и смотрит на него Франк как-то настороженно.

— Что ты помнишь? — Вместо ответа Франкенштейн присаживается на край постели и начинает его осматривать. Шинву хмурится, но что-то во взгляде Франка заставляет его начать рассказывать. Неохотно и через силу, потому что Такео слишком хорошо вбил в его голову, что сказав правду, он поставит себя на место его цели. Но это же Франк.

— Вот как? — Франкенштейн кладет ладонь ему на лоб, проверяя температуру. — Наемный убийца? Очень ему подходит.

— В смысле?

— Видишь ли, в чем дело, — Франкенштейн замолкает, подбирая слова. — Такео не киллер. Он деймос. Не думаю, что ты помнишь, кто это такой, но...

— Я влип в историю, но не лишился мозгов! — огрызается Хан, возмущенный тем, что его посчитали совсем идиотом. — Я прекрасно знаю, кто такие деймосы. Создатели кошмаров, бич сновидений, слуга Фобера. Жуткий призрак, который может появляться из ниоткуда и исчезать в никуда. Постой, — он сморгнул. — Ты говоришь, что Такео...

— Деймос, — охотно повторил Франк. — Он уже очень давно содержится здесь, в Центральном департаменте эринеров, где ты работаешь. Я запрещал вам, охранникам, давать им свои личные вещи, но не учел, что Такео настолько силен, что способен взять твое сознание под контроль через свою вещь.

— Что это было? — Хан похолодел, он слишком хорошо понимал, что это означает. На нем теперь клеймо игрушки деймоса, можно забыть о достойной работе, о работе с людьми. Никто не знает, когда он сорвется. 

— Насколько я понял, это был его ручной массажер, — отозвался Франк. — Мы некоторое время понаблюдаем за тобой.

— Да, конечно, — Хан прикрывает глаза и откидывается на подушку. Это означает, что целер заглянет в его сон и проверит, нет ли там скрытых ловушек, способных убить самого Хана и причинить вред остальным.

Такео появляется тем же вечером. Проходит в комнату, минуя дверь, и останавливается напротив Хана.  
Он должен сидеть в камере, как и все деймосы, но видимо очень хорошо закрепился в сознании Шинву.

— Убирайся, — Хан стискивает кулаки, резко садясь. — Ненавижу тебя!

— Врешь, — Такео делает шаг к нему.

— Не подходи! Ты врал мне!

— Я тебе не врал, — Постель прогибается под весом чужого тела – только создатель кошмаров способен сделать настолько реальный сон.

— Ты стрелял в меня!

Хан вздрагивает, когда Такео касается его лица ладонями и понимает, что пойман. Что поверит всему, что скажет деймос. Самое страшное охотно поверит.

— А я думал, ты скажешь, что я влез в твою голову, — Такео негромко посмеиваясь, прихватывает его губы, притягивает к себе.

— И это тоже, — Хан жмурится, когда его чуть приподнимают и чужие пальцы проскальзывают в ложбинку, вторгаются внутрь. Это точно сон, иначе бы насухую ему было чертовски больно, а он лишь тихо всхлипывает, готовый сам насаживаться на них. — Послушай меня, Хан. Хорошо послушай. Я не знаю, как ты видишь этот мир...

— Ты заперт в камере, — тут же отзывается Шинву. — Тебя стерегут Франк и Кранц.

— В любом случае это иллюзия, — Его целуют в губы. — Мне удалось пробиться к тебе... После убийства Кранца... Ты помнишь, что было?

— Мы трахались... Ты наставил на меня пушку и выстрелил! — Хан стискивает одежду на его плечах и отмечает, что она «рабочая», для убийств.

— Ты потерял сознание в моих руках после оргазма, — говорит ему Такео. — Сейчас ты лежишь на диване в гостиной, а парни и я ждут, когда ты проснешься. 

Шинву отвечает на его короткие поцелуи и готов верить всему, лишь бы его так же ласкали пальцами.

— Кранц похоже подсадит тебе «сорняк».

— А кто виноват? — Пальцы начинают выскальзывать, и Хан пытается сжать их мышцами, не пустить. — Еще...

— Вернись ко мне, и все будет, — Такео начинает растворяться, что-то вложив в его ладонь, и Хан резко распахивает глаза. Он не сомневался, что это сон, но желание продолжения такое сильное, что ему приходится стащить с себя пижамные штаны и немного поработать рукой, что бы начать думать связно.

Поглаживает стальную спицу, лежащую рядом на постели.  
Такео сказал, что ему подсадили «сорняк».  
Сорняками называют вредоносное сновидение, которое паразитирует на сознании человека, заставляют его потеряться в себе, искажает восприятие. В реальности Кранц мертв, но есть тело сновидения, которое находится тут, рядом и Хан знает, что надо сделать, что бы освободиться.

— Не помню, что бы тебе позволяли разгуливать вот так по комплексу, — Кранц вскидывает брови, рассматривая его. — Особенно после того, что ты натворил.

— Франк не знает, — Хан пожимает плечом, рассматривая его. Он все еще сомневается. Если Такео деймо, он мог его обмануть. Это в природе создателей кошмаров. И если это так, убив Кранца, Хан останется здесь. Потому что это реальность. И в этой реальности он будет убийцей. Но если он не соврал...

— И чего ты хочешь? — Этот Кранц ведет себя не так, как тот и это сбивает с толку.

Вот только Шинву знает, каким образом проверить свою догадку.

— Я думал о том кошмаре, который на меня наслал Такео, — Он сдвигается с места, идет к дивану, на котором сидит Кранц. — В нем он убивает вас.

— Я не сомневался, что мерзавец хочет прикончить меня, — Кранц наблюдает за ним, но беспокойства не выказывает. — Ты так и не сказал, зачем пришел?

Хан присаживается на край дивана и протягивает руку. Мысленно кривится и касается груди Кранца. И тот ведется.  
Тело сновидения мало отличается от живого, по крайней мере, желания у них чаще всего совпадают. Хан стискивает зубы, когда на него наваливаются и прижимают к дивану. Здесь не будет Такео, который вышибет этому ублюдку мозги. Но и он сам кое-что умеет. 

Он обхватывает Кранца руками, касается рукава формы и медленно миллиметр за миллиметром вытягивает спрятанную там спицу. Деймоса может убить только другой деймос или оружие, которое дал деймос. Кранц слишком увлечен тем, как добраться до его задницы, что бы понять, что происходит. И это его ошибка. Даже если Такео соврал Хану, это настолько противно, что он убьет за одно домогательство.

Спица взвивается в воздух и Хан со всей силы вонзает её Кранцу прямо в сердце.  
И мир вокруг, казалось такой привычный, начинает разваливаться на куски. И Хан готов плакать от облегчения.

— Я тебя ненавижу, — говорит он, когда открывает глаза и видит Такео. А потом порывисто поднимается и впивается в его губы под пошлое улюлюканье Джека и одобрительные смешки М-21 и Тао. — Я тебя...


End file.
